1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye construction for a toy doll, and more particularly to a doll eye capable of generating slight movements of eyeballs and eyelids by electrifying memory alloy wires adopted in the eye construction.
2. Description of Related Art
To create novel, interesting and funny products that can catch the attention of consumers is a key aim for a toy designer. It is noted that the beautiful appearance was a dominant factor in earlier times, however interaction functions in toy products have become the most required feature nowadays.
For example, dynamic functions such as to swing limbs of the doll or to play music have become integrated in the present toys. In general, it is much easier to accomplish and control a larger movement on a doll than tiny actions. However, slight movement may be necessary to express some exquisite actions such as the eyeball rotation.
For the toy eyes, it is desired to control the eyeballs and eyelids, such as being able to generate rotating and blinking. A particularly well known way for controlling the eyes is that the eyelids can be gradually closed while the doll is lying down, and vice versa. However, the foregoing movements are still not good enough to replicate the real action.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an eye construction that can generate exquisite movements such as the eyeball rotation and eyelid blinking by the use of memory alloy wires.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.